The synthesis and interaction of certain membrane associated f1 phage specific proteins with the cytoplasmic membrane of Escherichia coli is being investigated. Phage specific messenger RNA's are being isolated from infected bacteria and characterized as to which is used to synthesize these membrane associated proteins. Attempts will be made to determine any controls which regulate the relative amount of membrane components, such as proteins and phospholipids, during the biogenesis of the membrane. The configuration of the phage specific proteins in the membrane also will be investigated. These results will be correlated with the effect that these proteins may have on the function of certain phospholipid biosynthetic enzymes normally associated with the membrane of Escherichia coli.